


Brebajes y Alcohol Asgardiano (Stuckony)

by IssueRBK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Orgies, Traditional Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssueRBK/pseuds/IssueRBK
Summary: El odio es un sentimiento de desprecio intenso hacia una persona, tanto como para querer producirle daño.Ahora, si queremos liberar ese odio de ''la mejor forma'' ¿Qué resulta?La ira, irritación y excitación de ver a tu enemigo, de querer pelear con él ¿A qué conlleva si no es a los golpes?Pregúntenselo a los tres hombres acostados uno sobre otro en una habitación del castillo Asgardiano.Ellos hallaron la forma de ''desahogarse'' sin agresividad...o al menos no mucha.Y todo gracias a tener como intermediario un potente alcohol asgardiano.





	1. ¿Cómo pasó?

El odio es un sentimiento de desprecio intenso hacia una persona, tanto como para querer producirle daño.

Y todo se volvía confuso si te odiabas a ti mismo.

Pero por suerte su odio se enfocaba más en las dos figuras distorsionadas que se movían de manera confusa ante él.

—hip iideohtgas hip

Maldecía a Thor con todos los demonios del universo por ponerlo en esa situación.

—¿Too-ny?

—¿St hip Stark jun-ny?

De verdad lo maldecía, incluso podría asegurar que ese intento de Dios era uno más de los que se han ganado su odio.

—¿Doongde...?—¿Cóuhmo...?

La voz de ambos soldados, resguardados en la misma habitación que él le estaba causando migraña.

¿Cómo había dejado que la necesidad de apoyo y el pesimismo lo cegaran? Que lo hicieran confiar sin precaución alguna en el supuesto miembro más inocente del equipo.

Mismo que fue chantajeado por el resto de superhéroes faltantes que se aprovecharon de la inocencia del asgardiano para usarlo como un intermediario al momento de cumplir con sus propósitos.

**Flashback**

_Estaba tomando su taza de café matutino cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo provenir de la azotea._

_Como cualquier persona racional (según él) salió a revisar qué era, o más bien quién._

_Thor hacia acto de presencia enfrente suyo, con una posición erguida y orgullosa junto a su cabello siendo movido por el viento._

_Presumido._

_–¡Thor! ¿Qué te trae a destrozar mi humilde morada?_

_El rubio dejó su pose de guerrero heroico y abrió los brazos hacia el castaño, acercándose mientras el otro se alejaba, hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos._

_–Amigo Tony, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Está todo bien? he estado ocupado en asuntos de mi reino y cuando pregunte por mis compañeros de lucha a Heimdall, mencionó algo de un conflicto y que estaban separados ¿es eso cierto?_

_Genial, ese era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, que el miembro más ''inocente'' (por decirlo de alguna forma) y efusivo del equipo llegase de la nada a preguntar por un problema del cual no tenía ningún conocimiento, y que había sido el causante de separar a los Avengers._

_Nótese el sarcasmo._

_Él no tenía la menor intensión de decir ni contar nada, los recuerdos seguían frescos en su mente y lo atosigaban a donde quiera que fuera, rememorar lo ocurrido no le haría ningún bien, no después de comprobar por sí mismo que la única forma de volver a dormir es siendo alcoholizado hasta perder la conciencia._

_Pero Tony Stark era un masoquista con tendencias autodestructivas._

_–Pasa Thor, supongo que como miembro del equipo tienes derecho a saber._

_Habían pasado directo a su sala de estar, él relatándole todos los hechos acontecidos con la ayuda de un trago de Whisky que le ayudase a pasar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, lucho varias veces por no desmoronarse cuando mencionaba las razones y las consecuencias, y en especial el resultado que atrajo todo este dilema, Rodhey en silla de ruedas, Wanda, Clint y el bando del capitán en alguna parte que él desconocía y Steve..._

_Habrá sido por la borrachera que se cargaba con la suntuosa necesidad de desahogarse, el factor que le hizo contarle al Dios asgardiano de la traición personal de Roges, el secreto que le oculto de la muerte de sus padres a manos de ese estúpido soldado, y extrañamente también le dijo, que de toda la guerra civil vivida, lo de Rogers en especial, fue lo que más le dolió._

_Lo que sea, ya no lo recordaría al día siguiente._

_ **Fin del flashback** _

Anthony maldijo tanto haberle dicho todo aquello al del martillo, de no haber sido así no estaría en el sorprendente estado etílico en el que se encontraba, invadido por la ira y ganas de asesinar a alguien, o mejor dicho a varios.

Y aunque la lista la encabezarán los soldados, el asgardiano se estaba ganando un muy buen puesto.

_**Flashback ** _

_Una semana después de la visita de Thor, Tony se sintió ligeramente tranquilo, como si el haberse desahogado con quien sea fuese un gran catalizador de todas las emociones que lo atosigaban desde el último "encuentro" con su equipo_

_Si es que aun podría considerarse como tal._

_Lo esencial de ese día, fue que durante una de aquellas noches en las que no podía diferenciar la realidad de sus constantes pesadillas, volvió a visualizar al Dios rubio, recuerda borrosamente que le había invitado a ''irse de este mundo'' y pasar un tiempo tranquilo en sus tierras._

_Debió haber presentido que esa invitación no era más que una vil trampa._

_En el estado delirante en el que estaba para entonces, aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces y casi enseguida fue llevado a su aún destruida azotea para sentir que era llevado por un arcoíris por el espacio._

_Y no, para su mala suerte esa irrealidad no fue un consecuente de sus analgésicos o algún tipo de droga que consumió para dormir._

_Era 100% real el que había llegado a Asgard, desvariando, con un pantalón corto y camisa de tirantes y en estado fantasioso. La mejor forma de presentarse a un lugar en donde prácticamente habitaban Dioses._

_Thor en el transcurso hacia el ¿palacio? había saludado a un tal Alemán y este le había dicho algo sobre que los otros dos seguían dormidos._

_Juraba y perjuraba que en ese, y quizá en ningún otro momento se le hubiese ocurrido que con ''los otros dos'' se refería a los soldados porque ¿Qué razón tenían para estar en Asgard? Debió esperar que el equipo tuviese algo que ver._

_El trayecto a la torre pasó convenciéndose de que esto era un sueño, el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo pues veía a todas partes y no notaba más que cosas bonitas y brillantes, como si todo fuese oro y diamantes, en especial esa inmensa ¿torre? ¿Edificio? ¿Tubo de órgano?*_

_Lo que sea que fuese entró en él y fue llevado por muchos pasillos a una habitación muy bien decorada con plantas y tapices bien hechos. Thor lo hizo sentar en uno de los sillones rojos que había y le invito a tomarse ''un pequeño trago'' mientras le conversaba exactamente que sucedió con el capitán, con el soldado y con el equipo._

_Él lo hizo, por supuesto, su anterior conversación le había hecho sentirse mejor de alguna manera, e inconscientemente tenía grabado en su cabeza que hablar con Thor era ''bueno''._

_Sin embargo, en algún punto Thor se disculpó y se marchó pidiéndole perdón. Entendió por qué cuando tras suyo escuchó una voz muy bien conocida por él y otra muy irritante mostrando claros signos de borrachera en su tono._

_Tal como él._

**Fin del flashback**

Y ahora allí se encontraba, tambaleante y furioso frente a esos dos hombres, con gran frustración en todo su cuerpo.

No lo resistió, la traición vivida, el rencor, la desilusión y sobre todo el odio, fueron una razón para aventarse contra el capitán (sin que le importara estar sin su traje) y querer golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

El otro soldado simplemente se quedó viendo la escena, sin saber si debía intervenir o dejarlos estar, después de todo su raciocinio estaba nublado por grandes cantidades de alcohol asgardiano. Y ni hablar del capitán, en el estado en el que estaba fue fácilmente derribado por el más bajo, Steve sentía que su cerebro se ahogaba en la bebida asgardiana que le fue brindada por lo menos unas 40 veces y ahora apenas y era capaz de evitar alguno que otro ataque del castaño.

–¿T-tony?

Pero bueno, ni es su estado más etílico iba a ser capaz de no reconocerlo.

En cuanto al pelinegro que se había quedado inmóvil cual estatua, decidió que lo mejor era intervenir, una especie de _instinto_ le dictaba defender al rubio, por ello se acercó a los cuerpos que se revolcaban en el suelo e intento sujetar a ''Stark Junny'' para apartarlo de Steve.

Pero él no estaba mucho mejor que los otros dos, porque con un pequeño movimiento del pie del otro quedó de igual forma en el suelo...bueno, casi.

Tony de repente sintió un peso extra en su espalda, y vio como una mano metálica se colocó a un costado de la cabeza de Steve para retener su peso.

Justo ahora estaba en medio de las dos personas que más odiaba. En especial Rogers que había sido el culpable de todo, no le importaba en qué sentido, él era el culpable.

–L-lo siento S-stark, Stteve

El soldado encima suyo trató de apartarse, pero su equilibrio era casi el mismo que el de un elefante en un hilo, por lo que volvió a caerse de bruces contra los cuerpos bajo suyo.

Escalofriantemente los tres soltaron un gemido involuntario, notando a su vez que su parte baja estaba despertando.

–¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!–Fue el grito al unísono que soltaron los hombres y que probablemente salió de las paredes tan duras que rodeaban la habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Thor sintió un mal presentimiento en cuanto dejó a Stark a solas con los dos hombres que ahora los consideraba como sus enemigos, y más aun si todos estaban cayéndose de ebrios.

Pero por otra parte su equipo tenían razón ¿De qué otra forma los tres podrían estar en una misma habitación sin que se causaran gran daño?

Él había estado de acuerdo con traerlos a Asgard para que, sin ningún peligro ni intervención de nadie, pudiese darles un brebaje que les haría hablar entre ellos, que se expresaran todo el resentimiento o culpa que tenían de la mejor forma posible, y para darles eso necesariamente tenían que estar ebrios.

Al menos eso le había dicho su padre* cuando le entregó la pócima.


	2. Ojos jade

–Bucky...–Quhíptate de ensscima–La voz de dos de los hombres encerrados en aquella habitación se hizo presente tras un largo e incómodo momento de silencio, Steve habló de manera tranquila y arrastrando las palabras, tratando de evaluar la situación antes de cualquier reacción suya o de su cuerpo, aunque sin poderlo evitar realmente, pues su ''amigo'' parecía haber cobrado vida propia tras sentir cierta parte de Stark en su muslo derecho gracias al movimiento brusco de Bucky, quien por cierto tenía su mano apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, su helada mano metálica que contrarrestaba el calor que repentinamente sentía en todo su cuerp...

¡Dios, no!

Tony era otra historia.

No podía arder más en cólera ¿En qué momento la situación se tornó tan estrambótica? ¿Cómo es que terminó entre esos dos supersoldados de pacotilla y con una creciente erección en sus pantalones?

¡Que alguien le explique!

Y tal vez su analogía no tenga mucha lógica, pero algo le decía que Thor, y lo que sea que haya sido esa bebida, tenían mucho que ver.

En cuanto al soldado del invierno, este no se sentía menos confundido que los otros dos, entre Steve y él, fue él precisamente quien más bebió, pues no lo había hecho en casi un siglo. El embriagarse...esa sensación no la había sentido tan plenamente y como se debería, desde aproximadamente 70 años, y sin duda lo relajó en demasía una vez captado por su sistema, milagrosamente su metabolismo no fue un digno contrincante para el alcohol Asgar ¿piano? Como sea, la verdad es que en parte agradecía al tal Thor, amigo de Steve, por llevarlo hasta allí. Aunque lo último que recordase es estar siendo criogenizado en Wakanda, no podía quejarse, pues apenas había despertado (creyendo que era algún sueño la verdad) fue recibido con manjares y bebidas de tierras desconocidas para él, y que mejor que junto a su amigo de la infancia.

No mentiría, se había asustado en un principio, pero se tranquilizo gracias a la serenidad que presentaba su rubio amigo, el único que recordaba empíricamente hasta ahora, y además, podía culpar a su estado portentoso, el que haya accedido a aceptar cualquier bebida proveniente de un desconocido (Al menos para él) y es que ahora venía a darse cuenta que el ''Alcohol'' brindado no era un simple licor como aparentaba, y la prueba estaba en sus pantalones, más específicamente en la zona media de su cadera, aquella que súbitamente chocó con los dos cuerpos bajo suyo...

No es que el haber sido subyugado mentalmente le haya hecho adquirir poderes psíquicos, pero estaba más que seguro que los tres, Steve, el hijo de Stark y él, estaban pensando lo mismo:

¡¿En qué momento la pelea se convirtió en un acto tan malditamente homosexual?!

–Buck- –¿Pog qué no te quithaass de una buena vhepz?–Nuevamente, Steve se vio interrumpido por la grosera exclamación del castaño, quien desesperado por salir de esa-para nada habitual-situación, comenzó a removerse tratando de incorporarse aun con el peso que cargaba a sus espaldas (nunca mejor dicho).

–¡Hmmp!–Steve soltó una exclamación ahogada entre la vergüenza, agitación y el dolor producido gracias a que Tony, al intentar reponerse, falló intempestivamente y volvió a llevar su cuerpo contra el suyo y esta vez con un roce más directo en sus partes íntimas.

–Carajo–lo escuchó quejarse con su cabeza oculta en su pecho–esto debe de hip ser una maldfta brogma–lastimosamente, Tony no se quejaba del no poder levantarse sin caer en el proceso, sino más bien, le desesperaba el hecho de que su cuerpo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, esté cada vez más húmedo y caliente, y Steve-como siempre-empeoraba la situación al estar en las mismas condiciones que él y con su gran paquete más que despierto. Lo único bueno que había salido de todo esto, fue que por fin ya no sentía el peso del tal James sobre él, al parecer por fin se apartó y le dio espacio suficiente para poder...

El rubio sentía claramente al castaño hacer alusión de volverse a reincorporar, sin embargo se encontraba más concentrado en el rostro sobre él que lo veía de manera neutra, sin expresión alguna y balanceándose tenue demostrando que la embriaguez aun hacía parte de su persona.

Bucky había terminado arrodillado con la ayuda del esfuerzo que hizo Stark, apoyando ahora con sus dos brazos en los anchos hombros del ex capitán, rozando sus piernas con las caderas del mismo a la vez que evitaba el roce con el castaño ya que al elevarse, su entrepierna hizo contacto explícito con aquel trasero (que para su sorpresa era bastante abultado) e irremediablemente, provocó que su miembro se endureciera con mayor vigor, por ello, en su momento de desesperación buscó instintivamente la mirada del hombre rubio, esperando encontrar la infalibilidad y solidez que siempre cargaban los ojos azulinos, sin embargo quedó demasiado tiempo en ello, solo manteniendo contacto visual por lo que parecieron siglos, sin saber realmente que decir, repentinos recuerdos se hacían presentes mostrándoles un cuerpo más pequeño y rostro más delicado evolucionando hasta el día en que vio por primera vez la imponente figura rescatándolo de algún altercado que debió tener. Era un gran cambio sin duda, pero los ojos, por más que hayan intensificado la tonalidad azul producto del suero, seguían siendo exactamente los mismos que ahora lo veían con incertidumbre, seguramente extrañando a su dueño por la repentina quietud en su persona, pero es que no podía hacer más cuando sensaciones que creía ya extintas, o que más bien que Hydra se había encargado de extinguir, volvían a presentarse tan súbitamente entremezclándose con la excitación confusión y de alguna forma retorcida _curiosidad._

–N-no creash que esto see quedará as híp capit-mmph–Tony quiso apartarse del pecho de Steve intentando apoyar sus manos por encima de los hombros del soldado, no quería topar nada más del contrario, pero satíricamente al no saber que el pelinegro seguía sobre él y tenía las manos asentadas en el preciso lugar por donde él tenía que pasar sus manos para lograr su objetivo, chocó, y como resultado, el poco equilibrio que a duras penas mantenía el soldado del invierno, se vino abajo junto con su cuerpo, volviendo a caer sobre las figuras bajo él.

–¡Ahh!–un gemido ahogado y un tanto roncó escapó de las bocas de los tres personajes sin poder resistirlo.

Tony llevó rápidamente su vista hacia Steve para tener en cuenta su reacción, que por más estúpido que sonara, le seguía preocupando el que piensa el capitán de él, supone que fue una herencia psicológica que le dejo Howard al haber tenido más conversaciones que se trataban del capitán en lugar de otras cosas como su vida o estudios.

Sin embargo quedó embelesado en la actual imagen que daba Steve Rogers de si, su cabeza estirandose hacia atrás dejándole ver su cuello con la manzana de Adán resalando en él, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante por la respiración acelerada que emitía el rubio, tenía el rostro sonrojado y cuando finalmente se reincorporó un poco y abrió los ojos entrecerrándolos, notó que el azul de sus iris cambió a un tono jade brillante, un tono que mezclado con la intensidad y pasión que cargaba aquella mirada, le provocó fuertes sensaciones en su estómago y parte baja.

Un color por el cual sus propios ojos estaban siendo invadidos.

–Ah mm–y de repente en su oído derecho sintió la respiración desordenada del hombre tras suyo, la cual envió corrientes por su espalda haciéndole suspirar enardecidamente, sintiendo que su conciencia se iba lejos de allí a alguna parte de la tierra que dejó atrás, quedando únicamente sensaciones pasionales y deseo, junto a piel y carne.

–Tony...

Debajo suyo, Steve susurró su nombre desde esos gruesos labios que poseía, estaban tan rojos y entreabiertos dejando escapar su aliento, un cálido aliento que chocaba con su rostro, que lo estaba envolviendo y atrayendo como si de un imán se tratase para finalmente rendirse a esa fuerza que los juntaba y chocar sus labios sintiendo una fuerte reacción de parte de su cuerpo y de la de los otros dos. Steve llevó sus manos a su cintura apegando de un solo movimiento sus caderas, provocando un ligero rebote en su cuerpo que le hizo rosar su trasero contra la cadera del soldado sobre él, ocasionando como reacción que este gimiera y moviese sus manos esta vez a los antebrazos de Steve, apretándolos con fuerza, rozándo los músculos con sus pulgares percibiendo la delicia que estrujar esa piel le provocaba, y deseando más contacto, mucho más. Por ello, Bucky volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro de Steve, siendo interferido por una mata de cabello castaño que se movía uniformemente hacia los costados, permitiéndole ver solo una pequeña parte del rostro de su amigo el cual entrecerró los ojos y pasó su vista del hijo del Stark que conoció, hacia él, en una muda invitación hacia el placer a la cual no se negó y aceptó participar, enredando sus piernas entre las del castaño y Steve, jugando con ellas y los muslos interiores, llegando bastante cerca de la entrepierna de ambos hombres a la vez que era invadido por un olor exquisito, un perfume caro que podía percibir perfectamente a través de su desarrollado olfato, detectando también el olor natural del otro cuerpo muy bien escondido tras la esencia del licor.  
Sintiéndose embriagado por ello llevó su nariz hasta el cuello del dueño de esa fragancia, en donde se sentía más fuerte la esencia ,empezando así a ser conciente de la repentina necesidad de palpar ese aroma con su sentido gustativo, para comprobar que sería igual de exquisito al saborearlo, por eso, con su lengua recorrió toda la extensión de piel canela que se hacía visible, a la que tenía acceso ilimitado y la cual pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, era igual de deleitable que el perfume que transmitía.

–Ah... _James_ –Tony exclamó sonoramente dentro de la boca de Steve sentía su piel muy sensible y la atención que estaba recibiendo con la húmeda lengua del otro solo incrementaba más el cosquilleo y necesidad que recorría por su cuerpo, su conciencia estaba bloqueada por la pasión del momento, por ese instante en el que tenía a Steve con las manos en su cintura, con la boca en la suya, entremezclando sus lenguas y saliva, saboreando a profundidad la sapidez del otro, sintiéndose como nunca se habían sentido...

En alguna parte de su mente, su raciocinio le gritaba la ira que debía poseer, lo cual provocaba que inconscientemente sea invadido por ella, pero no pudo más que demostrarla y desahogarse a base de mordidas y movimientos en su cadera, que ya sin poderlo evitar, se meneó gustosa para friccionarse con los dos falos que la rodeaban, sintiendo la longitud y grosor de estos por sobre la ropa, excitándose aun más al ser invadido por imágenes vulgares que alguna vez debió de haber visto en su vida, ya sea por curiosidad o por experiencia propia, los besos en su cuello y el aroma casi asfixiante a hombre, no hacían más que enloquecerlo, llegando al punto en el que ansiaba mas contacto entre ellos, queriendo sentir más del aprecio, así sea físico, que sentía que le hizo falta desde sus inicios, quería probar _hasta dónde_ pueden ser capaces de llegar.

Y no era diferente para el único rubio entre esos tres, quien más se veía aturdido por todo, volando mentalmente a varias partes de su cerebro en busca de un poco de razón ya perdida, cada vez ensimismándose más en lo que estaba haciendo, en la piel que estaba acariciando y la que deseaba acariciar, una de sus manos se ocultó bajo la camisa de tirantes del castaño, rosando con sus dedos la bronceada piel, acariciándola fascinado por su textura, tan suave y fuerte a la vez, frotando con su dedo pulgar, el hueso de la cadera que sobresalía, siguiendo su forma por debajo del peso que Bucky y Tony hacían, pasando hasta estar entre las duras entrepiernas de Tony y él, comenzando a mover con curiosidad su mano sobre estas, explorando, experimentando...

Su otra mano se apartó del cuerpo del más pequeño y se trasladó a la retaguardia de su ex compañero de guerra, ganándose un fuerte suspiro en recompensa, comenzó a masajear las firmes posaderas, abriendo su mano en toda su extensión y pasándola por las curvas de ese ejercitado cuerpo, cada vez siendo menos consciente de que aquel pelinegro y aquel castaño eran sus amigos, compañeros, aliados, eran...hombres.

Pero ese último pensamiento no hizo más que enardecer su cuerpo.

Los tres hombres en esa sala estaban experimentando un nuevo sentir, incluso para esos que ya tuvieron una experiencia sexual. Pero sin lugar a dudas esto era nuevo, la percepción que estaba teniendo de los otros hombres era inaudita y sin embargo no podían estar más seducidos por la invitación al pecado, pero ¿realmente lo era?¿De verdad era tan malo querer saciarse carnalmente con la ayuda de dos de su mismo género? ¿Era tan malo desear fervientemente llegar hasta que su esperma se liberara de su cuerpo como nunca antes? y no solo una, sino dos, tres, miles de veces que sean posibles hasta que su cuerpo caiga agotado por el acto sexual, de verdad ¿eso era tan malo?

Por supuesto, para las mentalidades de cada uno, eso era imperdonable, pero en ese momento era lo que más anelaban.

Los cuerpos de todos ardían, de verdad ardían por tocar y ser tocados sin ningún obstáculo, la borrachera de momentos antes había desaparecido de su sistema, ahora el que predominaba en su totalidad era el misterioso brebaje que les había sido otorgado.

Bucky ya impaciente, se apartó y quedó arrodillado, comenzando a arrancar su ropa a la máxima velocidad que sus manos le permitían, a la vez que quedaba prendado de la retaguardia de en frente que se movía constante contra la pelvis del rubio, en un vaivén desmoralizado que lo tenía en una hipnosis total.

Steve apartó su boca de la de Tony y llevó sus dientes al cuello que mostraba ligeras tonalidades rojas producto del escudriño anterior que hicieron los labios del de brazo metálico, dándose cuenta de paso, que este ya no estaba más sobre ellos, por lo que buscándolo con la mirada se fijó en que yacía estático enfrente suyo, sin camisa y con los pantalones abiertos, permitiéndole ver el gran miembro erecto que se alzaba orgulloso.

Y así, mientras mordía con saña los hombros y cuello del más bajo, se dio el privilegio de admirar el cuerpo de su amigo, aquel que en un pasado lo defendía con aquellos fuertes brazos que habían incrementado su masa con el paso del tiempo, el abdomen que dibujaba un cuerpo prominente, resaltando sus pectorales adornados con los pezones hinchados y cubiertos de una ligera capa de vello, y nuevamente aquel falo que destacaba de entre esas piernas tan carnosas, entrándole de repente la intriga del como seria tenerlo entre sus labios, dentro de su boca, e incluso dentro de si...

Bucky se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía Steve y cierta emoción se presentó en él, por lo que sonrió coqueto y se mordió el labio llevando con su brazo metálico la mitad de su cabello tras su oreja, con sus ojos ahora jade, brillando en lujuria, irguiéndose un poco y mostrando aun más orgulloso, su impactante figura, fuerte, musculosa, seductora y lasciva.

A Steve se le iluminaron los ojos con un destello verdoso y entonces lamió con la punta de su lengua la piel del castaño, desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que abría las piernas haciendo como consecuente que las piernas de Tony también lo hicieran.

Bucky quedó pasmado al observar a través de los muslos de ambos, la mano de Steve jugando con sus testículos y los de Tony, paseándose por entre esas bolas con dos de sus dedos, y aquella imagen provocó que su miembro se contrajera incitándolo a acariciarse siendo expectador de esa sexy demostración de sexo, lo cual hizo gustoso.

Tony, jadeante por las deliciosas sensaciones se le bridaba en su parte baja y lóbulo, se extasió más al sentir la otra mano del rubio (que momentos antes había dejado de sentir) adentrándose en su pantalón, pasando por debajo del bóxer hasta estar en exclusivo contacto piel con piel, percibiendo como la línea que separaba sus glúteos era suavemente acariciada, siguiendo su camino hasta tener un par de dedos entre ellas, rosando su entrada, rodeandola con las yemas de los dedos del _Capitán América_.

En su mente surgieron varios recuerdos, pero no de hechos exactamente, sino más bien de visualizaciones en donde Steve se presentaba haciendo ejercicio, con la camiseta apegada a su pecho, su rostro sonrojado despúes de haber ganado una batalla, su espalda triangular tensarse cuando él lo incitaba a pelear, su trasero moverse al compás cuando se alejaba en esas ajustadas mayas que tenía, y el miembro entre sus piernas, tan grande que incluso a veces lograba ser capaz de notar su forma por sobre el pantalón.

Y ahora lo tenía en absoluto contacto restregándose con el suyo.

Ganas, muchas ganas de tener ese cuerpo para él lo inundaron, de verlo como no lo había hecho antes, de sentir su piel, de tocarlo a gusto y sin barreras de moralidad que lo impidiera, así que con celeridad jaló los pantalones del otro junto al elástico de sus bóxers con tan solo sus dedos pulgares, dejándolos más abajo del prominente trasero que Steve poseía, sin sacarlos totalmente, ahora, llevó ambas manos hasta la camisa que este traía puesta, abriendo sus botones sin contemplación provocando que volaran por algún lado y permitiéndole ver el pecho preponderante, tan elevado y destacable, el suero lo había otorgado de grandes pectorales a los cuales acaricio con las palmas abiertas, disfrutando de su grosor y volumen.

En tanto Steve, había colocado un dedo dentro de Tony y lo sacaba y metía a un ritmo tortuoso, lento y fuerte, abrió más sus piernas dándose espacio para mover sus caderas, sacando su miembro de la prisión de entre sus cuerpos y exponiéndolo a la tela que cubría las nalgas de el otro, entonces con la única mano que estaba en disposición, aplicó fuerza hasta desgarrar la estorboza prenda permitiéndole rozar libremente su gran trozo de carne con la piel canela de los monumentales glúteos de _Iron man_.

–Ah!

–Mggh!

Un gemido gutural provino de ambas partes, emergiendo de una voz ronca por el deseo y ansias, provocándole que cerrasen los ojos por la abrumadora sensación y que Steve al abrirlos nuevamente, esta vez se encontrara con una fuerte erección sobre su rostro, piel blanquecina y punta roja que brillaba por el líquido pre seminal que producía. Llevó la vista un poco más allá y vislumbró a Bucky sosteniendo la base de ese pene, jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón y viéndolo desde arriba con súplica .

Entonces, en el momento en el que Steve sonrió y sacó su lengua para lamer la punta del miembro que le era tan afablemente ofrecido, al mismo tiempo tocaba con la gruesa cabeza de su pene la entrada de Tony. En ese instante los gemidos ahogados de esos tres hombres se escuchó resonar en las paredes, dando a entender que era el inicio del sucumbir ante un deseo oculto queriendo ser liberado a través de una orgia entre la carne de aquellos que supuestamente odian y aprecian.

Su odio, culpa, rencor, resentimiento, competitividad y añoranza, darían rienda suelta a sus acciones a partir de ese momento.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Antes que nada, pensé dejarlo hasta ahí porque no creía estar manejando bien este trio, entiendo que esté algo confuso, o quizá muy confuso no lo sé, pido disculpas por ello.
> 
> La verdad es que quisiera alguna opinión sincera, un consejo, una ayudita?.
> 
> No se imaginan lo que leí, vi, escuché e hize para hacer minimamente decente este escrito, espero haya valido la pena.
> 
> Bye (^.^)y


	3. Deseos 1/3

– ¡Joder!

Muebles de seda, con toques de hilo dorado.

– ¡Steve!

Paredes decoradas con elegante tapizado.

– ¡Mmmm!

Sobre la alfombra de pelaje yacen tres cuerpos acostados.

–Ah ah ah ah

Tres mentes alteradas atraídas al pecado.

Steve lamía con avidez el miembro endurecido, colocándoselo en varias partes de su boca, permitiéndole ver al dueño, como la piel que rodeaba los rojos labios se amoldaba a la forma de su entrepierna, soltando gemidos sobre aquel falo gracias al movimiento que Tony hacia sobre su cadera, auto penetrándose tan rigurosamente que necesitaba apoyarse en los pectorales del rubio para mantener la firmeza de sus movimientos.

Bucky observaba todo desde la parte superior, fijándose a cabalidad en el rostro de Steve, sus labios envolviendo su centro de placer y su lengua jugueteando con la hendidura haciéndole soltar una que otra exclamación satisfactoria, alternaba esa imagen con la del hijo de Howard que se mostraba tan sensual y exquisito, subiendo y bajando mientras su pene rebotaba contra el abdomen de Steve, apoyándose en el pecho de este y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que entraba totalmente el gran miembro en su interior, era tan excitante.

Tony se movía despacio, disfrutando primero de la sensación de un pene entrando en su interior, llenándolo por completo al poseer semejantes dimensiones, sentía como el prepucio topaba con su trasero y lo abría hasta llegar y meterse en su interior para ser seguido de la basa larga que le hacía juego, sin embargo, comenzaba a ansiar más, quería más contacto con la entrepierna de Steve, quería que este llegase más profundo y más duro. Buscando eso, atrajo su cabeza hacia el frente y abrió los ojos cerrados de placer encontrándose con la magistral imagen de dos hombres atractivos en medio de un sexo oral que los hacía lucir aun mejor, se deleitó observando como la mandíbula de Steve destacaba al abrirse y engullir de lado el miembro del hombre a sus espaldas, recorrió con la vista desde ese panorama siguiendo por un trabajado abdomen hasta un rostro absorto en placer que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios.

Sin pensarlo mucho estiró sus brazos hacía esa figura que de alguna forma entendió el mensaje y alargó los suyos para entrelazar sus dedos con los del castaño, dándole así el apoyo que necesitaba.

–¡Mhg!–¡Ah!–expresaron simultáneamente los dos supersoldados, Steve por sentir como su miembro y cadera eran rudamente devorados por dos grandes trozos de carne que lo sometían a un vaivén vertiginoso sin darle tregua alguna, y Bucky porque gracias al gemido de Steve, pudo sentir como su miembro se rozó con los blancuzcos dientes y eso envió corrientes nerviosas a todo su cuerpo, sin distinguir claramente si estas serían de placer o dolor.

Steve comenzó a participar en el baile de pasión y lujuria que libraba Tony sobre su cuerpo, empujándose con la figura bien formada de Tony, chocando estrepitosamente y provocando que el sexo que estaban teniendo llegase a ser auditivo, nublando su mente en pasión desenfrenada y un deseo insaciable difícil de superar, pero ante todo deseando desgastarlo hasta que no quedase ni un rastro en sus cuerpos.

Sincronizadamente, los tres sintieron estar a punto de llegar a la cúspide de su placer y a causa de eso sus movimientos se volvieron más feroces y encarnizados, Bucky, Steve y Tony moviendo sus caderas en busca de más intensidad, como si la que estuviesen creando no bastara.

Y con una última exclamación, Bucky eyaculó sobre la boca y labios de Steve mientras que el liberó su esencia en el interior de Tony y este esparció su semilla en los abultados pectorales del rubio y su cuerpo mismo.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse satisfechos, un hambre voráz de sexualidad avasalló sus cuerpos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me despediré porque esto apenas empieza(?
> 
> Aunque no me lo crean no noté la rima del inicio hasta que ya estaba escrito xD pero me gustó.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	4. Deseos 2/3

¿Esto era algo malo?

No podía serlo, el placer que recorría sus venas se sentía demasiado _correcto_.

Por ello, acallaría de nuevo su mente que se empeñaba en darle lucha para hacerlo ''recapacitar'' sin entender que quien siempre gana es su cuerpo, en _todos_ los sentidos.

Estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho macizo de su enemigo, y aun así no era capaz de asimilar lo erróneo de sus acciones.

–Tony...–escuchó en un murmullo proveniente de los labios rojos del rubio delante suyo, obligándole a dirigir su vista a su figura y contemplar como de a poco este se deshacía de su vestimenta ya maltrecha, comenzando por su inservible camisa, rasgándola en retazos de tela que arrojó descuidadamente en el suelo pulcro, luego, con las manos acariciando sus caderas, siguió hasta estar en la bragueta abierta de sus pantalones de jean azules, haciendo un triángulo con sus dedos alrededor de su prominente miembro listo para la acción que se escapaba de las prendas que buscaban aprisionarlo, dejándole disfrutar de la sexy imagen de quien sería el capitán América en ese estado tan flagelado, sucumbiendo a sus deseos como nunca antes y dejándose llevar hasta sacar a relucir su lado seductor, aquel que ocultaba bajo una desfachatez y rectitud que esa noche no se harían presentes, y Tony lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba gozando a lo grande.

Piernas con muslos gruesos cubiertos por tela ajustada que bajaba despacio dejando entrever ropa interior masculina de una marca reconocida y que se ajustaba a su forma cual modelo de revista, aunque ha de admitir que en el capitán lucían mucho mejor. Pronto el pantalón desapareció de su cuerpo y tan solo quedo la última prenda sugestiva.

–Quítatela–se oyó decir involuntariamente, recorriendo con la vista todo lo que se le presentaba, hombros amplios que representaban a la perfección el estereotipo de hombre hercúleo, sus brazos con curvas formadas producto de los músculos tangibles, músculos que hace poco le sostuvieron mientras era penetrado por esa ejemplificación de Adonis, con esa cadera estrecha pero de retaguardia voluminosa, muslos gruesos manifestando piernas ejercitadas y entre ellas la llave de la gloria de cualquier ser humano, pues el grosor y largo de ese pene, es capaz de satisfacer hasta al más experimentado, quien mejor que él para decirlo.

Todo ese monumental cuerpo hacia juego con su tono pálido de piel blanquecina que brillaba con unas pocas gotas de sudor gracias a la tenue luz rojiza que alumbraba la habitación; una figura tonificada que además destacaba por sus rasgos simétricos y acentuados que moldeaban su cara de manera atractiva que se intensificaba más con la expresión y mirada que Steve Rogers cargaba en ese momento, sus ojos sin ser ya los mismos de siempre, pero resaltando por la tonalidad neón en ellos, incrementando la intensidad de la lujuria contenida y haciéndole desear acariciarse su miembro erguido hasta el punto en el que sea suficiente para dar a entender que estaba necesitado por un contacto similar, e incluso mejor del que tubo antes con ese hombre.

Pero una mano se le adelantó a ello, una extremidad que provenía del pelinegro que reposaba tras suyo, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo permitiendo sentir la entrepierna endurecida en su retaguardia, provocándole gemidos agudos por la sensación ardiente en su piel y a la vez por las caricias que este le daba en su zona baja, sabiendo exactamente como tocarlo, jugueteando son sus testículos y con la otra mano friccionando su falo de arriba abajo, de manera rápida y sin contemplaciones llenándolo de una electricidad exquisita que no quiso expresar en un jadeo, sino más bien en un beso urgido con aquella boca de labios gruesos, una boca desconocida que era capaz de hacerle ansiar por más.

Steve veía todo eso estando de pie, apartado para contemplar mejor el panorama que daban sus dos compañeros de lucha, excitándose y mordiéndose el labio por las ansias que bajo su piel surgían, estimulándolo lo suficiente para dejar de lado la privacidad que quería darles y encaminarse de nuevo al cuerpo que lo llevó a conocer el cielo a través de penetraciones desenfrenadas, queriendo repetir aquello porque eso se lo dictaba su conciencia, la que estaba poseída por la malicia de lo que él–en sus 5 sentidos–consideraba pecado.

Bucky observó como su amigo se acercó a ellos y se plantó en su frente para mirar anhelante la parte baja de sus cuerpos, introduciendo sin reticencia sus manos para rozar la entrada de Stark al igual que su entrepierna, la cual se hallaba muy cerca del lugar, y como si Steve fuese su guía, introdujo un dedo que expandió el anillo de carne del moreno y direccionó su pene a esa sobrellevada invitación, entrando de a poco mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco embriagado por el sentir tan angosto, tan nuevo y tan deseado.

–Hagámoslo juntos Buck–oyó la voz tan ronca que le era casi irreconocible de no ser porque pertenecía a su ex compañero de guerra, asintió tomando los muslos del castaño para alzarlo abriendo sus piernas de manera que dejase espacio para que Steve se acomodara entre los cuerpos de ambos.

–¡Ah!–soltó Tony al sentir salir sorpresivamente al intruso en su cuerpo, estando dispuesto a reclamarle por haberle rebatado el placer del cual estaba disfrutando pero siendo impedido por un nuevo trozo de carne que se adentró en él de una sola estocada.

Era una penetración constante que se daba desde distintos ángulos, el pelinegro desde atrás y Steve desde adelante sujetándose de sus hombros para darse impulso al inmiscuirse en su piel. Tony jadeaba y gemía, casi gritando por el gozo que sentía, sintiéndose lleno como nunca antes, solo siendo consciente de la sincronía de los dos cuerpos de los soldados sobre el suyo.

El pene de Steve salía y casi al instante el miembro de Bucky entraba.

¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por ese efecto enardeciente? ¿Cómo no permitir que aquella danza sexual de tres le llevase a la perversidad? ¿Cómo? si sentía que era capaz de acabar con quien sea con tal de que esto no terminase.

–Mmm T-tony–dijo por primera vez el soldado del invierno.

La mente del castaño colapsó en ese instante, obligándolo a moverse queriendo estar lejos de ambos, pero regresando con un choque estrepitoso porque la penuria de pasión podía más que su subconciente.

Y enrollados en ese cúmulo de extremidades y carne, los tres mezclaron sus fluidos sobre sus pieles, deseando nuevamente una emancipación similar a la que proyectaban ahora.

Es decir, los 3, juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo falta uno *baila*
> 
> ¿Se leyó bien? O está muy...no sé  
> Muy ''algo"
> 
> Cualquier crítica es bien recibida ^_^
> 
> Por si no lo notaron publiqué 2 capítulos seguidos, yo solo decía...
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	5. Deseos 3/3

Oportunidades siempre se presentan, algunas veces de la forma en la que menos te lo esperas, la pregunta es ¿Qué clase de oportunidades? Todos asimilamos que al hablar de una oportunidad tratamos con algo que nos encaminara a un futuro mejor pero ¿En qué sentido?

Eso es algo que quizá lo sepa el hombre apoyado en el elegante tapiz de esa habitación, la frialdad del muro sobresalía en torno a la temperatura de su cuerpo mientras su mente no era capaz de relacionar nada más que a los dos sujetos que se lanzaban caricias enfrente suyo. Su propia mano se hacía cargo de su desorbitante excitación aglomerada en la parte más sensible de su anatomía, aquella extremidad se encontraba en igual estado que el resto de su cuerpo, caliente y húmeda, aquella humedad asociada a una sensación pegajosa producto de restos de semen junto con la compañía del actual líquido pre seminal que brotaba de la hendidura de se prepucio, recorriendo con la ayuda de la gravedad toda la extensión erguida del preponderante falo, sin embargo dicho camino de fluido era interrumpido por el rose de los dedos del rubio, que subía y bajaba la piel de su pene para llenarse de sensaciones vigorosas que le ayudasen a soportar de forma más admisible la situación sexual que observaba a tan solo unas pulgadas de su cuerpo.

Un brebaje con contenido que desconocía le había brindado la oportunidad de mirar con sus ojos, actualmente de un color jade, a las dos figuras de los hombres más representativos en su vida, agasajándose con el contacto del otro, del que debería estar golpeando en lugar de besando, del que debería de odiar en lugar de desear; por un momento, por la mente de Steve Rogers cruzó una ráfaga de lucidez, sin embargo no duró por mucho, pues su cabeza, embriagada por el alcohol asgardiano, no le dio más que para que un cierto deje de ira se apoderara de él y lo dejara desorientado, sin saber a quién exactamente dirigir esa acumulación de rabia ¿A él mismo por no tener idea de por qué no es capaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente? ¿o a los otros dos por ser los responsables de ello? Porque a pesar de estar lejos de el castaño y el pelinegro, sentía como ellos y sus movimientos se adentraban por debajo de su piel, en su cerebro, cada acción, cada expresión, se estaban tatuando de forma casi dolorosa en su memoria, de la misma forma en que las caricias dadas por los otros estarían marcadas en su organismo, con la clara diferencia de que ellas permanecerían unos cuantos días, pero lo que todo eso le produjo, todo lo que sintió, estarían siempre en sus poros, causándole estragos el resto de su vida, un simple precio a pagar en consecuencia al deleite por el que se veía embaucado.

Todo eso lo sentía como un análisis lejano que provenía de una muy oculta conciencia, pero no por ello paraba de mover sus dedos por sus testículos, ahora concentrado en esa zona apretando más cada vez que visualizaba a los otros dos acariciar sus miembros o pectorales. Bucky posaba sobre Tony, juntaba sus virilidades en un roce constante a la vez que besaba el cuello y pecho del más bajo, sus carnosas y fuertes piernas se entrelazaban, las manos del pelinegro recorrían los muslos canela, suaves al contacto, a la vez que Tony agarraba su parte trasera y la masajeaba a su antojo, soltando roncos gemidos cada vez que su pene chocaba con el ajeno. De un momento a otro Bucky juntó sus pechos y lo besó con fiereza, su lengua repasando su boca hasta el cansancio y su dedos abriéndose paso por la parte interna de las piernas del castaño quien las abrió gustoso y giró la cabeza en dirección a Steve, sonriéndole travieso e introduciendo un dedo en la entrada del otro hombre ocasionando un gemido gutural y el accionar de su caderas que se elevaron para darse espacio y así apoyar la punta de se miembro en la morena entrada.

Steve comprendió la mirada jade de Tony, una invitación, una _oportunidad,_ que bien podría declinar ahora que estaba recuperando un poco su percepción, quizá producto de la ligera distancia que tomó con los incandescentes cuerpos que se mezclaban de forma casi animal, _pero_...

No lo haría, no se apartaría, esta era, después de todo, esa clase de oportunidades que nunca más se presentarían.

Por eso se levantó con la visible erección entre sus piernas, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su desnudez, y fue a pasos lentos a reunirse con las figuras que en ese momento se fundían en uno solo.

Bucky observaba todo lo que se le presentaba bajo suyo, las facciones marcadas del hijo de Howard estaban sin duda dándole el más erótico desfile de expresiones que se podrían ver en una sola persona, todo, absolutamente todo encajaba a la perfección, su barba de candado, labios grueso e hinchados con forma totalmente elaborada, nariz respingada, pómulos acentuados que daban esa expresividad en su rostro que disfrutaba tanto en ese momento, y sin duda sus grandes ojos encubiertos por espesas pestañas destacaban casi abismalmente por el color al que ahora pertenecían, eran unos ojos tan hipnóticos que invitaban a cualquiera a rendirse ante ellos. Sus manos paseaban por el contorno de su cuerpo, tenía una figura bastante estilizada, aquella figura tras el traje. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por un breve instante e imaginarse a Tony Stark y su armadura, ambas siendo parte una misma entidad, Iron Man.

Ante esa visión no pudo más y su autocontrol, o al menos el que creía que aun poseía, se fue muy lejos y dio paso a un primitivo instinto, uno que muchas veces había asociado con ''el soldado del invierno'' pero que en ese momento era enteramente suyo, esa aglomerante sensación de libertad mezclada con su iracundo deseo, se concentraron en sus caderas y en su boca, en sus pectorales que hacían contacto con el pecho ajeno y se sumergió a tal punto en el que no notó la presencia de su compañero de guerra tras suyo, y si así hubiese sido, no le abría dado mayor importancia puesto que cualquier cosa que este planeara estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo gustoso y a disfrutar como lo venía haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Steve se inclinó hacia el cuerpo fornido y tomó la protuberante retaguardia entre sus manos, masajeando y sintiendo como su entrepierna daba un respingo al ver como la juguetona mano de Tony se movía en aquella entrada, brindándole un espectáculo que esperaba no olvidar, ver como se contraía y se amoldaba perfectamente a todo lo que el moreno estuviese dispuestamente, iba más allá de su cordura. Impaciente y necesitado apartó la mano del castaño y la llevó a su miembro para con ella dirigir esa extensión de su cuerpo hacia el acceso a los más grandes placeres que ha experimentado en esas pocas horas que ha convivido con los otros dos hombres.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido placentero mientras se empujaba aun más con el cuerpo bajo suyo ocasionándole un jadeo de sorpresa y gratitud que se acompañó con un ligero ' _mmm así_ ' y es que lo que sentía en ese momento no era comparable a ninguna cosa que podría haber sentido con anterioridad, así haya sido algo sonsacado de su memoria, su cuerpo estaba siendo victimizado por dos hombres que lo acercaban a un limbo en el cual no podía decidir si se encontraba en las puertas del paraíso o del infierno, lo único que era capaz de asimilar brevemente era la forma en la que ese grueso pene se abría paso y lo llenaba al punto de rosar ''algo'' dentro suyo que lo hizo ver la galaxia entera a través de sus párpados y que le instó a moverse hacia atrás para sentirlo con mayor profundidad y que por consecuencia tuviese que salir del cuerpo de Tony pera casi al instante arremeter contra este por el empuje que recibía detrás suyo.

El castaño gimió de gozó por el peso extra que lograba hacer que el soldado del invierno llegase aun más profundo en él, además claro, de la exuberante vista que tenía, por una parte estaba el pelinegro viéndolo con deleite, enfrascado en el placer que al parecer no sabía cómo sobrellevar pues en su rostro se mostraba una clara descripción del cúmulo del sensaciones que trataban de contener su cuerpo, a más de eso la forma en que era acariciado le daba a entender el éxtasis en su interior, aquellas manos grandes apretando en los lugares correctos era todo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta.

Y más arriba, por sobre las mechas de cabello oscuro, el hombre que en ese momento se veía totalmente opuesto a lo que representaba, su rostro invadido por la malicia era irreconocible en el pero no por eso menos incitante, podía ver claramente como Steve sujetaba a Barnes por sus caderas y empujaba con tanto énfasis en sus movimientos que sentía como si llegaran hasta su propia anatomía, ver de esa manera al soldado de América era algo que despertaba en él una atracción total y cierto deje de victoria al haber saber que su moralidad y perfección no existían en un momento tan primitivo como el que llevaban realizando desde hacía ya un par de horas, quizás días, no era importante.

Los anchos hombros del único rubio se tensaban al igual que su pecho, remarcando sus músculos y virilidad; cualquiera que pensase en hombría (al menos de forma física) llegaría a su mente aquella imagen de Steve Rogers en toda su gloria con su espalda fuerte haciendo alusión a una figura triangular, sin embargo también podría acudir a los pensamientos un James Barnes con musculatura contorsionada por la fruición acumulada en dos partes muy sensibles de su cuerpo, haciendo visible el entrenamiento que tuvo su cuerpo y que lo volvió de complexión fascinante para la vista de cualquier; además bien podría estar la imagen que daba Tony Stark, seducción y sexualidad en conjunto, las piernas acanaledas con un grosor que llevaba a una retaguardia igual, sus hombros anchos característico en los hombres, a más de una figura símbolo de la elegancia que le hacía juego a su rostro atractivo y cautivador. Y los tres participando en un acto en el que mesclaban sus cualidades y las acrecentaban en dirección al deleite erótico, era algo que solo se daba en una efímera _oportunidad_.

Una oportunidad que el trió aprovechó para desahogar sus culpas, preocupaciones, ira, o lo que sea, pues eso los llevó a liberarse, tanto corporalmente como emocionalmente, un Big Bang en todo su cuerpo al sentirse tan íntimamente unidos a los otros dos que les produjo arrojar sus semillas fuera de sí mismos; y a la vez un Big Bang en sus mente que hizo que al instante de que todo eso sucediera, el color en sus ojos se apagara al igual que sus mentes sumándolos en una profunda oscuridad que desaparecería a la mañana siguiente, cuando despierten en un abrazo conjunto, con sus ropas esparcidas en la habitación de sofisticados tapices, con viscosa sustancia en sus cuerpos, ¿Quién sabe cómo se lo tomarán? Quizá la ira los invada nuevamente, y esta vez sepan como _liberarla_...

********************

Thor no debió de saciar su curiosidad y beber de aquella pócima que le había dado su ''padre'', o al menos no debió ir hacia él en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo ardía, menos cuando sabía que se encontraba en sus aposentos, y aun peor cuando irrumpió en su baño sin miramientos.

De haber sido así no habría visto a su hermano dándose una ducha totalmente desnudo.

De haber sido así hubiera pensado aunque sea un poco en la sumamente extraña situación que estaba viviendo.

De haber sido así no habría sido dominado por lo que sea que tenía ese brebaje que lo conllevó a aprisionar el cuerpo ajeno entre las frías baldosas de un baño de la realeza.

Aunque por otro lado, de haber sido así no tendría el cuerpo de Loki gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer bajo suyo...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La commedia è finita!
> 
> Y listoo, he terminado con este ''experimento'' que me costó varios dolores de cabeza (me confundo mucho ^^') pero que sin duda amé escribir, como dije poquito Thorki, muy poquito, quizá demasiado pero Thorki al fin y a cabo xD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de estos 5 capítulos hasta el final.
> 
> Bye (^-^)y

**Author's Note:**

> Jeje hola
> 
> ¿Esto tuvo algo de lógica? ¿No? Bueno
> 
> ¿A alguien le gusta el Stuckony? Espero que si porque en el siguiente cap habrá mucho.  
> Esto lo hice porque hace poco leí un fic Stuckony y digamos que no me bastó xD así que me dije ¿Y porque no me consiento yo misma haciéndome un fic lemon con estos tres? 
> 
> *¿Entendieron esa referencia? Para mí el castillo de Asgard luce igual que un tubo de órgano (musical) XD
> 
> *¿Recuerdan quién es el ''Padre ''de Thor? Pddt: habrá ligero (muy ligero) Thorki.
> 
> Bye (^-^)y


End file.
